


L _ _ E

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: Science nerd meets and interacts with her failing classmate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lippie, thank you for trying so hard to flirt with Jinsoul for the vlive earlier today. Your efforts won’t be wasted with this fic.   
( Hopefully..? )
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

It was a normal Monday, except the teacher had listed out a new seating arrangement for the class and asked the students to sit accordingly. 

“Our school is not like others where individual studies are emphasized. We have a special program included in it. So, from today’s onwards, you’ll meet your study buddy and revise with them till their grades improve.” He tapped on the table to get everyone’s attention and pointed to the screen with his laser-pen. 

After the next few minutes of explanation, he left the class to buzz. 

It was, however, awfully quiet between two people in the crowded atmosphere. While the science nerd was still reading up on the notes for the next lesson, her seatmate was dozing off. 

As the school bell rang, signaling for the next period to begin, the taller girl eyed the girl towards her left and smiled. 

“Well.. She’s cute.” 

\---

Two weeks had passed since the new arrangement was being announced. Several students had already shown improvements in their studies and the others were still catching up. 

Feeling worried about her study buddy, Jinsoul nudged the still sleeping girl hard and gave her a little slap on her back, earning herself a growl from the annoyed sleepyhead. 

“I didn’t sleep well last night. Let me sleep..” The girl was about to go back to her initial position when a few sour candies appeared in front of her eyes. 

“For you. I figured you might need it.” The nerd’s face remained stoic for the rest of the lesson. 

\---

The duo was staying back in the library again since one of the girls wasn’t being very corporative during lessons. 

“Jinsoul-shi.. How do you explain what is the triple point of water again?” A certain owl was almost on the verge of flipping her assignments upside-down when a chuckle next to her could be heard. 

“It is a state where all the three states of water exist at the common temperature of 273.16K.” The nerd silently pointed out without complaints. 

“Then how about this differential equation.. What’s the integral for this function again?” The student was trying her best to keep up with the various subjects she needed to study before the test next week. 

“Here.. This is a copy of my solutions.” Jinsoul gave out a stack of papers with answers all in it. 

Amazed, Jungeun fell silent as she accepted the gift from the nerd with humility. 

“Thank you. You don’t have to do this though. It’s totally my fault that I didn’t listen in class.” The louder girl shoved her face into her new notes shyly. 

“You’re always welcome.” The nerd went back to her studies as the blushing owl took one more look at her before writing on the papers once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Results of the recent test were soon to be released to the class. As students fidgeted in their seats for the announcements, a certain girl looked in the direction of the other, with a serious face expression.

“I hope her hard work paid off..”

The teacher soon called out names for the scripts to be collected from his desk. 

“Kim Jungeun. Ki-” He didn’t need to say twice before the girl stood up from her seat confidently, almost with an aura that speaks of positivity. 

As she returned to her seat after taking the paper, a lone tear could be seen rolling down her cheeks. 

“...”

\---

“Here, coffee for you.” The nerd sat next to the crying classmate as she let her emotions out in a secluded area at the top floor of the building during the school break. 

Perhaps the girl was sniffing too hard that she hadn’t realised that her head was placed on the shoulders of the other party… 

Around 20 minutes had passed before the crying girl noticed how the clothing on her cheeks was slightly moist. 

“Huh?” She looked up to see a slightly concerned girl staring back at her with the same confusion as she had. 

“Jinsoul..” Jungeun whimpered as she realized what went on, and quickly pulled a distance away from the other girl while slowly regaining her composure. 

“I’m sorry, do you not like that?” Jinsoul spoke with an uncertain tone but was immediately soothed by the owl’s voice. 

“No.. on the contrary.. I’m fine with it.” The owl mumbled beneath between peaks of breaths as she slowly turned her head away from the nerd. 

“But your actions are telling me otherwise.” The down-to-earth girl tugged onto the shirt of the owl slightly, before letting go when no response was heard. 

“Ding.. dong..” The school bell went off, signaling the students to get ready for the next class. 

“Hey, we need to go back.” Jinsoul was ready to walk back before her study buddy asked her a question. 

“Do you think I did badly for the test?”

She paused in her steps and faced the remorseful girl. 

“You improved from the previous test right? That’s what matters the most. It’s okay even when you didn’t pass the papers this time, but we can still continue to thrive and move on forward for our next one.” Jinsoul walked back to the girl who remained on her spot and held out her hand. 

“It’s fine, you just have to try harder. And I know you can.” A smile finally broke out on the once cold nerd’s face as Jungeun held on tightly to her hand. 

“I .. think.. I..like you.” A screen of red flashed across the ears of the shorter girl as they continued their journey back to the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

With Jungeun putting more effort into her studies than usual, the science nerd decided to reward her classmate by bringing her to the movies during one of the weekends. 

“What movies do you prefer?” Two girls stood in front of the banners presented just outside the movie theatre. 

“Anything you woul-” Jungeun’s words were cut short when a finger suddenly appeared in front of her. 

“I’m here to reward you. Let me do you a favor.” Jinsoul insisted adamantly. 

“Well.. I tend to like romantic movies or those with lesser actions involved.” The owl answered truthfully and was met with a troubled expression. 

“Sadly for us, there’s no movie of that sort during this period.. How about a walk to a nearby cafe? I know a nice one just around the corner here.” Jinsoul smiled at the flustered owl, who was ‘accidentally’ caught staring at the other girl while she was looking at all the other options of the movies screened at that moment. 

“Hmm, is there anything on my face?” The girl started touching upon her face with a hand-mirror in her bag. 

“It’s nothing. You just look really cute today.” Jungeun whispered between words as she tried to catch a reply from the other girl. 

“Woaw..” 

Finding ways to relieve the tension between the two girls, both of them tried to laugh it off, only to get even more embarrassed after. 

“Shall we get going?” The taller girl found her cool first, before guiding the other girl to the cafe that she just spoke of.


	4. Chapter 4

3 months passed by when the study buddy concept was first introduced to the students. Almost all the groups have succeeded with the improvement in their grades, all except one. 

Jungeun was still struggling to get a solid B for all her previous exams and therefore needs more help with her foundation. 

\---

“One more question and we’re done for the day.” Jinsoul cheered the tired girl on with enthusiasm while looking proudly at her classmate as she tackled the question with confidence. 

“I did it.. Can I go home now?” The brain-dead owl wobbled from her seat as she dragged her feet out of the school entrance for a well-deserved rest before the major exam tomorrow. 

“Jungeun, wait! I have something for you!” The chirpy nerd carefully took out a good-luck charm from her bag and place it nicely into the hands of the surprised owl. 

“For you. All the best for tomorrow’s papers.” 

“Uhm.. When the program ends tomorrow, can I have a word with you?” Jungeun pleaded Jinsoul with a pair of eyes that latter never saw before. 

Slowly taking in her cute act, the nerd nodded slightly and waved goodbye to the owl. As her shadow faded into the background gradually, Jinsoul took one last look at Jungeun before taking steps as well.


	5. Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.. I might add a sequel to this when I'm free. 
> 
> Do let me know what you want to read after this fic, so I can take in suggestions to put in my sequel as well :D

“How was it?” Jinsoul came over to the desk where Jungeun was sitting. She was ready for a sullen expression but what greeted her made her happy. 

“Hey, I think I can get it this time round.” Jungeun smiled brightly at the school nerd. A wave of relief swept pass her and she thought back to the conversation both had before they parted in their individual ways the day before. 

“You were telling me something yesterday?” 

The sudden statement from Jinsoul made the ears of Jungeun go bright red, as she tried to come up with excuses to swat it off. 

“Come on, you know I’m not the only one who wants answers.” Jinsoul said blatantly to the other girl, whose eyes widened at the sudden request. 

“I.. uh-” Incoherent words began to foam at the tip of the owl’s lips as she tried to form complete sentences without fooling herself. 

“Perhaps this environment is a little uncomfortable for you?” Jinsoul then kindly dragged the awkward girl away from the usual crowd of people and found themselves a nice quiet spot to talk things through. 

“What’s the deal with you now?” Jinsoul tried to be as straightforward as she could, knowing that any further details would only make her sanity crumble as well. 

“I like you.” Jungeun replied the girl with the exact bluntness she wanted, causing both to turn their heads away from each other before looking back at each other with much hesitation. 

“That was really bold of you.. Haha..” Jinsoul could feel her cheeks blow up and looked at the girl standing in front of her with the same look. With each passing second, she could only think of how cute the owl looked. 

“Jungeun, you look like a standing tomato..” The nerd burst out laughing while pointing at the annoyed girl who hissed back at her right away. 

“You don’t look that far off either, you copper-faced fishie!” The nerd scowled before the two girls got into a catfight. 

As the two of them got tired of pulling each other’s hair, Jungeun quickly shot back the same question to the nerd, who only got a slight nod out of everything. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The owl was pretty unamused with such a boring answer. 

“I think the same as well.” Jinsoul can finally be free of the internal struggle that she carried over during the times when she was with the other girl. 

“No! I wanna hear you say it.” Jungeun grew increasingly impatient as the taller girl tried to overcome her shyness as well. 

Without further warning, a cheek kiss was delivered to the agitated girl where silence later ensued. 

Unable to hold back her urge anymore, Jungeun secretly let out a line from her embarrassing form. 

“Jinsoul.. How dare you..”

The owl then pulled the fish close to her and both sealed lips for the first time. 

Rubbing their foreheads against each other after doing so, the two girls kept on smiling throughout the entire day.


End file.
